


When Sinners Meet

by jheisms



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Haha the last tag., M/M, Rough Kissing, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheisms/pseuds/jheisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And according to Matthew, whatever you ask in prayer, believe that you have received it, and it will be yours." </p><p>Malfatto was never a religious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sinners Meet

Malfatto was a believer of God. He read the holy book, listened to preaches, and he followed the Word of God. In his own way. Although condemned by the church, he would always respond to them with a laugh. "Let him who is without sin cast the first stone." 

“How does it feel, my dear Savonarola? Priest or not, you are still a man. A man who **hungers** , who _craves_ , who-”

The door of the confession booth swung open revealing a displeased priest. With the huge cross necklace, it was apparent that the man that stood before the plague doctor was none other than one of Cesare’s agents, Ristoro.

“—Lusts.” Grinning widely underneath the mask, the black coated man gave no further acknowledgment to the interruption other than a chuckle. He was pleased for the unexpected visit. Yet another follower of Christ but serves his inner demons as well, he mused. “Speaking of lusts, my other priest of a friend. It is _good_ to see you again.”

“Malfatto.”

A scowl was evident as the priest tugged the doctor harshly out of the confession booth. “Causing trouble yet again.” Giving a brief look to the other fellow priest, he frowned. “As for you Savonarola, I do hope you know the consequences for this behavior.” Without waiting for any reply, the priest dragged the doctor away and into another room. 

Malfatto allowed the other handle him like so. Chuckling as he did, he kept up with the other’s steps to look at the expressions. “Are you jealous that it is you who I should be teasing? Oh my dear, you simply need to ask!” The Italian doctor’s hearty laugh echoed through the empty hallway as both killers continued on walking. The grip tightened on the wrist which made the medico grunt at the end of his laughter.

The two went inside a small altar room. A click was heard making the doctor glance to the door. He raised a brow, a smirk forming. Why is there a need for privacy?

“If you are to do yet another sermon, please save your breath and effort— I appreciate the gesture but I do not need it. You say things as if you’re pure? I know your nightly activities. Oh!” Malfatto clasped a hand before his covered mouth. “How is she by the way? Is she still denying you? Does she still wish for your death? Does she still—” The Doctor abruptly stopped when his mask was yanked off making him cover his face.

“ _Asshole_. How very rude. Do give it back.” He was about to reach for his syringe when the priest slammed him hard against the wall. He let out a hiss; his wound from his previous clash still needed mending. Having only little time, Malfatto tried to perform an escape however, before he could even move, Ristoro’s lips crushed against his. He struggled with one hand, pushing the priest away from him but the man's grip was strong. 

“Now, about the need to ask…” Ristoro said, breathing heavily while his expression still remained stoic. The scowl was still there even when he licked his lips.

“Dear, ah, wait. You are serious?”

“Since when am I not?”

Malfatto let out a hearty laugh. He was surprised. The stoic priest was making a hilarious joke. He found it disgusting. Funny, but disgusting. “Now, now. My priest-” The doctor was interrupted yet again by another bruising kiss. The priest hissed just as Malfatto harshly bit his bottom lip.

“Forgove me, my priest. Then again, no, that was entirely your fault.”

Ristoro saw the smirk creeping slowly which caused him to immediately heighten his caution to whatever Malfatto’s next move but he was too late when he heard the sound of a smoke bomb. He stepped back coughing as he readied his knife out.

“You may ask but that does not mean I shall give.”

When Ristoro’s vision cleared, he surveyed the area. Spotting the opened door, he let out a grunt as he straightened himself, keeping his knife back to where it was residing. Malfatto had escaped. The man could be anywhere by now.

“Matteo capitolo sette versi sette: Ask and you shall receive, “

_…Then I shall take._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own headcanon of Ristoro and Malfatto as I was challenged by a couple of friends over at Tumblr to write a *crack* fic. This is also my first time submitting to Archive so I hope I am not violating any rules. If I have more time in my hands, I will re-do this for I am definitely sure I have made lots of grammatical errors.


End file.
